1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breast prostheses and, more specifically, to a multi-chamber breast prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many women who have had a mastectomy wear a breast prosthesis at the affected site. Typically, a breast prosthesis is made to look like a natural breast. It is placed against the patient's chest and is typically supported by a brassiere.
A common type of breast prosthesis is made from a soft silicone gel. Such a prosthesis includes an envelope made from a thin plastic film into which uncured silicone gel is injected. The pouch and the uncured silicone gel are then placed in a metallic mold having an interior that is complementary in shape to the desired shape of the prosthesis. The mould is then placed in an oven, where the silicone gel is heated until it is cured.
The silicone gel must be cured until it has a firmness so that it will maintain the shape of a natural breast during regular use. However, prostheses having such firmness have two disadvantages: (1) they can be uncomfortable when placed against the chest of the user; and (2) their outer surface does not drape naturally, thereby giving user an unnatural, asymmetric appearance.
Therefore, there is a need for a breast prosthesis that is firm enough to maintain a natural breast form shape during regular use, but that is comfortable to wear and that gives a natural drape.